


Toxic:V3

by donutsrmalife



Series: Toxic [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, lots o angst, many many differences, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsrmalife/pseuds/donutsrmalife
Summary: There was a meeting for those who got accepted into season 53.It lead to a couple of bad encounters.





	1. 12 months

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y’all for reading my trash mistakes galore enjoy

It was raining outside. Heavy droplets of water had been falling from the sky, hitting the window panes, making a small noise. It had been dark, it looked like nothing existed out there. Almost like if you were to step outside, nothing but darkness would surround you. You could run around and not feel a thing. You could run for eons, desperate to find something, anything, just to prove that the vast world you remember so well still existed, and would still find nothing. Maybe it would feel nice if you could be surrounded in that darkness. It would feel so nice, to escape from every problem you carry. To escape from -

“Rantaro,” You hear a familiar voice, one that has a wretched connotation in this community. “come on in, we’re about to start.” 

“Coming Tsumugi.”

You stand upright, you hadn’t realized you’d been leaning on the window. You walk towards the door when she stopped you. 

“And remember, no matter who you may see, don’t tell or show who works for me, clear?” 

Her voice popped back into her personas once she got to clear. Of course, there weren’t many people who had been dragged into the game by her, just 2 or 3, K1-B0, Oma, and Tenko. You were well acquainted with all of them, Tenko and Oma helped you recover when you had first woke up from the simulation, and you had been in the killing game with K1-B0. 

“Understood.” You try to walk in but she puts her arm up. 

“I mean it, try not to really talk to them, say hi , maybe even pretend to introduce yourself to them again. However that’s it.” 

“I get it.” 

She puts her arm down and you walk into the dimly lit room. Everyone is gathered around the T.V, watching the rules of the killing game. You look around the room and notice one girl isn’t watching, nodding along with each rule as if she’s been apart of this game for years. You managed to get a better look at her and your heart sinks. You slowly walk towards her and she looks up. A small smile graces her face once you reach her. She grabs your hand with extreme care, almost as if you had been a porcelain doll that she’d almost dropped before. You can feel your face heat up with anger. 

“Why are you here?” You try your hardest not to come above a whisper.

“Funny, I kinda thought you’d be happy to see me again, or wait, do you remember me?” She was being a tad bit difficult, like usual, so some pressure was needed. 

“I’ll ask you again, Kaede, why are you here?” She laughs softly, as if it’s a light joke. 

“So I could see you again, I missed you a lot, you know?” She squeezed your hand. “Its a dream to finally see you again, it’s been hard to watch you on this wretched show, so I figured I’d fake an audition and see you for one more time.” She knew that the chance of surviving a second time in a row was slim to none. 

“That doesn’t make this any better, you’re giving up your sanity to see me again, I-“ 

She put a finger on your mouth and smiles again. She leans on your shoulder and hums.

“I’m happy.” 

The lights got a bit brighter as everyone stood up, the video must have ended. You see two familiar faces, guess the robot hadn’t been allowed to come. You try to get a look at everyone’s face, but it’s almost impossible. Your eyes end up falling on the two people you’d known. 

A small smile creeps on your face, though it was an emotionally stressing time, you had wonderful memories made with them, it makes you sick that they’d been forced to play this, without a single care in the world Tsumugi threw them into this world. It makes you feel-

“I need everyone’s attention!” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. A small group formed around her , you go towards it, Kaede following behind. “So, I have some stuff I need to go over, and once I’m done, you’ll have one last chance to leave. After tonight, you will not be able to leave, understood?” There was no verbal response, but all is understood. “Great. So, let’s go over these two little things, and then you can mingle.” 

Tsumugi pulls out a small iPad, on the back is a small sticker of the shows mascot, covering the usual Apple. She flipped the screen towards the group. “So, as you all have seen in the news, we’ve been in quite a bit of scandals lately.” a small chuckle surfs around the crowd and quickly dies down. “This has been caused by the recent deaths involving our system’s recent failures. So let’s get something clear; There is not a 100% chance that you all will wake up after death. The simulation is a bit iffy, while it’s high functioning, it might mess up somethings. You could possibly die, or somehow only come out with your killing game memories. However, the possibility of this happening isn’t exactly high, unless you’ve been in this game before.” 

All attention was directed to you. You could feel the glare of each and everyone of the new cast members. Tsumugi coughed, noticing this, and got everyone’s attention. 

“Now that I cleared that up, let’s lighten up the mood.” She pulls some pieces of paper from behind her back. “Characterization!” 

A small burst of murmurs break out, all full of excitement and anticipation. You get your sheet , only to see that there were little to no changes to your character, only this time around you had some ‘possible love interest’. 

“So, how’d they color you?” Kaede leaned over your shoulder to see what you had. “Ah, at least I’m one of your love interest and vise versa. I just wish everything else about mine didn’t suck.”

“Can’t be that bad, can it?” 

“Oh please! I’m the hopeful one of the group!” 

“You know, those are always the best characters, people will probably love you, and after this you’ll probably get a crap ton of money.”

“I get that, but it’s probably really stressing. Just imagine actually having to be the protagonist. Then, of course, all of my love interests, excluding you, absolutely suck.” She gestured to a boy with blue hair, who had practically been harassing Oma with question after question, getting closer to him with each one.” 

“Come on, he looks pretty decent.” 

“However it looks like he swings towards his side more than mine. Then the other is a jack, a jerk, he’s a jerk.” She had to catch herself. “I don’t see him now but he’d been going around saying that he was gonna win the killing game and kill everyone, like I understand doing it for the audition, but do you really go about like that?” She leaned on you again. “At least I have you.” 

You breathe in and sigh, this was all your fault. The chain of events that lead to you becoming a part of this show, dragging one of the only people you care about along you, was all your fault. 

————————

I remember the first day I met Rantaro. I’d had my eye on him for a couple days, and I finally got his attention, the only bad thing about it was me falling in a garden bush, this being what grabbed his attention. He helped me out the bush and I just had to take my chance on him, I couldn’t live with myself if I hadn’t done it. Whether I regret it or not, I’m not sure. 

Of course, emotionally, it was worth it. Outside of that, life kinda started to spiral out of control when he came into my life. We went out on our first set of dates and moved a little too quickly, but we were just kids then really, I mean, it’s only been two years, but a person can change a lot within that time. We thought we were in love, we thought that we only had each other in the world. Now, this did have its consequences . I ended up getting in a lot of trouble with my parents, so they kicked me out. I moved in with Rantaro and life was nothing but a dreamland. Things only started getting bad when money became an issue. Almost immediately, the show Danganronpa came to our attention. So, almost immediately, Rantaro signed up. 

——————

The meeting was over, and the participants had been told they had about a year left before they started training their bodies to be able to wake up after the coma. Rantaro had stepped outside and felt the familiar darkness that surrounded him , only with a companion. 

He truly did regret everything.


	2. A dark blue hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming acquainted with Saihara wasn’t as easy as Oma thought it would be.

The party had finally ended, and a small purple clad was very happy about it, hoping that the end of the party would also enlist in the end of a certain person’s pestering. It probably would’ve gone better had he not known that he’d work for one of the main coordinators of this, interesting game. How he even came about knowing that wasn’t known, but however he did, it must’ve been hard, and very creepy.

A hand gently placed itself onto Oma’s shoulder, before he had anytime to speak, an all too familiar voice spoke to him. 

“Sorry for coming off a bit strong in there.” Had this boy not pestered him for so long, Oma would’ve thought he was the sweetest thing, how could anyone with such wild thoughts possess such a nice voice? “I know it wasn’t exactly humane, but I couldn’t control myself , if you couldn’t tell, I was a little too excited.” 

“It’s ok, I understand.” Immediately following his sentence, Saihara wrapped his arms around him. Before he had any time to push him away, (he wasn’t a fan of being touched) the grip around his waist got tighter, tight enough so he couldn’t escape. “Wh-What are you doing?”

A small laugh had came out from him, this, this was the Saihara that was shown to Oma earlier on. “Listen, I wanna get to know you a wee bit better, I just need some more information, okay? Think of it as making up for not telling me anything at the meeting, ok?” Oma desperately looked around, trying to see if anyone had stayed in the area, but nope. The area had been vacant. 

“Please let go of me.” That was the only response he gave, and it was not well accepted by the other. 

“Oh, I think you got confused,” He felt the boys hand grip his neck, still having a tight grip on his waist. “I wanted a yes or no answer, so, yes, or no?”

“Y-Yes.” He nearly fell to the ground after being released. He gasped for air as saliva ran freely from his mouth. He’d felt his eyes water and nose run freely, leaking fluids from every open vessel on his face, fluids making rivers and rivers of liquid fear. A hand placed itself on his shoulder again, and he jerked himself away. He looked at this demented person, who hadn’t looked too pleased.

“Was I a little too rough?” That voice came back, that sweet facade that he probably created to gain people’s trust. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just had a bit of a, moment. Your neck, it looks pretty bruised, I could take care of it if you’d like, we’re all in the same hotel anyway. Sound nice?” The hand grabbed his shoulder again, causing Oma to jump slightly.

“I, I can take care of it myself.” And almost immediately after, he heard the other boy laugh. His smile instantly dropping to a scowl.

“No you can’t, you’re coming with me.”

Oma wanted to cry.

—————

The rooms were very nice. Each came with a T.V, mini fridge, a hot tub, things that Oma could assure no one from the staff was used to. It would be a perfect night had he been in his room and not Saihara’s, oh it would be a wonderful night indeed. However, there was no use entertaining the idea, he was going to spend the night with Saihara, against his will. The boy hadn’t had any “outbreaks” since the they’d entered the room, he’s been calm, collected, and eerily sweet. Did Oma trust this? Of course not, but he wasn’t brave enough to try to leave.

“You look like you’re thinking about a lot, wanna talk about it?” Saihara had noticed Oma had been looking at the same spot on the bed for a good 15 minuets. He shakes his head and looks at the boy clad in blue. 

“No, just spacing out a bit.” He offered a smile to the other, but he hadn’t looked to convinced. He walks over and sits on the bed, placing a hand on Oma’s. He jumped slightly at this. 

“You have a fear of contact don’t you?” Oma attempted to lie, but before any word could leave his mouth, Saihara spoke again. “There’s no need to lie.” With that Oma sighs.

“Yeah, I’m not exactly fond of it.” 

“You know, I can help you get over it, it’s the least I can do for how I treated you earlier.” Saihara gave a different smile, one that Oma hasn’t seen before, almost like it was genuine.

“I don’t know, I, I don’t want to bother you with my problems.” He felt a hand run through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. 

“I don’t mind,” Saihara leaned towards the boy, practically breathing the same air as him. “I’d do anything for you, Kokichi.” Oma had been at his limit, but something about that sentence, whether it was the way he said it, or the look in his eyes when he did, it gave him a strong sense of déjà vu, almost as if he could trust Saihara, like he’s met him before, like they’ve been this close to each other before. Oma shoved these thoughts away, this was the first time they’ve met, right? How could he trust Saihara?

Had this really been his first time meeting him? 

Yeah, yeah, it had to be, right?

———————————

I remember that day clearly.

I was stupid, just a simple minded, morbid 12 year old boy. I didn’t know much about the world, but I did know that it wasn’t kind to my type, my parents refused to let me forget that. My heart was way too big for my body, every single little thing began to bother me. When I started school, it just made everything worse. I got bullied a lot. Kids weren’t exactly nice in school, and each time I tried to tell a teacher, someone, even my parents, it wasn’t a big enough deal. I was a dumb, dumb child that didn’t deserve him. 

I remember I was crying on a bench, I had a really bad day, what specifically happened, I can’t really remember, but I remember feeling his hand touch shoulder, it had been the softest thing I’d felt, almost like a mother holding their newborn for the first time. I looked up to see a boy with purple hair and purple eyes that looked like I could fall into them. His expression was, interesting, like it had been expressing every single emotion he had with only his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” He had the calmest voice I’d ever heard. His hand slowly started to move around, slowly rubbing my back. It made me dangerously aware of every part of my body, how my heartbeat slowed, my eyes became puffy as my tears stopped, I opened my mouth, trying to think of an excuse, but before I could say anything, he gave me a smile. “You don’t have to lie or hold anything in, I know I’m a stranger, but you can say what’s on your mind.” 

And with that, my eyes grew wetter. 

————————

“Saihara, I, trust you.” 

You can feel your heart cry out. It’s so odd, to think that the tables would flip. To think that you had to be the one that he could trust, after talking to him for so long, to comprehend that you had to regain it, after knowing him for so long, after completely snapping in anger after he remembered absolutely nothing. 

It was absolutely heartbreaking.

Just last year you remember running around with him, swearing to protect him from anything that could’ve happened. 

And yet you failed.

You failed him, and you couldn’t forgive yourself.

You had to get him out of this killing game.


End file.
